


Mornings just aren't the same without you

by BucketLover



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Coffee, F/F, Humanstuck, Pesterlog(s) (Homestuck)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 07:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15600867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BucketLover/pseuds/BucketLover
Summary: Your name is Rose Lalonde and after you walk out during a fight with your girlfriend you decide to wait for a few days before you go back to apologize. But no one makes coffee like she does and you can't live without your coffee.





	Mornings just aren't the same without you

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing second person and pesterlogs. I hope you enjoy it!

\-- tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] \--

TT: Hello, Dave.  
TG: hey rose  
TG: whats up  
TT: I broke up with Kanaya.   
TG: what???  
TT: Alright, we didn't explicitly broke up, but we had a fight.  
TT: A bad one.  
TT: Lately, the both of us have been exposed to a lot of pressure.  
TT: My deadline is coming up soon and Kanaya is under a lot of stress working for her new clothing line.  
TT: A couple days ago, I saw her and one of her clients getting along well, maybe a little too well and I figured that maybe she finally got sick of me.  
TT: When I tried to talk to her about it she misunderstood my intentions and assumed that I was acting possessive of her.  
TT: It escalated from there.  
TT: We started yelling and shouting, until I walked out on her.   
TG: oh so thats why karkat got up and left last night  
TG: anyway  
TG: you have nothing to worry about it was just a misunderstanding  
TG: the two of you have been together for like two years now right  
TG: it will take more than just work stress to get between you two  
TG: and for the record there is no way she got sick of you  
TG: kanaya adores you  
TT: You are right, Dave.  
TT: Thank you.   
TG: no problem  
TT: So, now that we got that out of the way, what was Karkat doing at your place last night?  
TG: we were hanging out like bros you know  
TG: because we are best bros now  
TT: I see.  
TG: oh no  
TG: you dont get to do this  
TT: Do what?  
TG: psychoanalyze me or my romantic relationships so that you can forget about your own problems  
TT: I have never implied any kind of romantic connection between you and Mr. Vantas.  
TT: You are the one who brought up the subject on your own.  
TT: That being said, is there something you want to tell me, Dave?  
TG: nope  
TG: there is absolutely nothing  
TG: this conversation is about you rose  
TG: you said you walked out on kanaya where are you now  
TT: Roxy's apartment.  
TT: She let me stay with her for the time being.  
TG: and that means for how long  
TT: Until me and Kanaya talk to each other again.  
TG: which wont happen anytime soon if you dont sort everything out  
TT: You are right.  
TT: I should probably do that, since the conflict began because of me.  
TT: I will wait for a few days, until everything calms down and then I will go apologize.  
TG: great  
TG: itll work out just fine youll see  
TT: Yes.  
TT: Thank you for listening to me, Dave.  
TG: anytime sis  
TG: anyway i gotta go now karkats back  
TG: talk to you later  
TT: Of course.  
TT: We'll talk later. 

\-- tentacleTherapist [TT] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] \--

***

Your name is Dave Strider. One glance at the window tells you that it is early, way too early for you to be awake. Then why the fuck are you awake? You glance at your right where Karkat Vantas is snoring peacefully wrapped up in your blanket like a burrito. An angry and cranky burrito.

A little further away, on your nightstand there is your phone lit up by a message notification. You reach for your phone, making Karkat shift besides you. 

"Blanket hog," you say loud enough for Karkat to hear you. 

"Shut up, you-" You never found out what you were because his soft snores begin filling your bedroom again.

You chuckled silently to yourself and unlocked your phone. 

 

***

\-- tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] \-- 

TT: Dave.  
TT: Are you awake?  
TG: i am now  
TG: jeez rose its 5 am  
TG: what the fuck do you want  
TT: I am outside your apartment.  
TT: Can you please open the door? 

 

\--turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering tentacleTherapist [TT]\--

 

***

Your name is Rose Lalonde and at the moment you are waiting for your brother to open the door to his apartment. Fortunately, you don't have to wait for long because Dave soon greets you with his usual neutral expression on his face, but you are pleased to see that his shades are missing. 

You don't wait for him to invite you inside. You just step past him and hang your coat and purse on his hanger. 

"This place seems a lot cleaner than the last time I've been here," you say as your eyes scan the room.

"Rose," Dave begins and you turn your attention to him. "What's going on? Are you ok?"

You don't answer, instead you walk to his kitchen and look through Dave's cabinets looking for the miraculous coffee powder. 

"Did you talk to Kanaya?" he asks and you stop in your tracks. You turn to look at him and in a few seconds he appears at your side. You shake your head and give in to the craving for comfort that has been bothering you for a few days now. 

As you hug him, Dave rubs your back affectionately, but you can tell he feels pretty awkward. Even though you grew up together as siblings, this is not something that the two of you do often. You sigh into his shoulder and then speak.

"What am I going to tell her? I just walked out on her instead of staying to talk things through. This never happened with us before."

"I know," he says very helpfully. "You'll work things out. Don't worry."

He would have probably said more, but in that moment Karkat Vantas appears from Dave's bedroom wearing nothing but a pair of boxers. 

"What the fuck are you doing at 5 in the goddamn morning, Dave?" 

He looks at the two of you still embracing and facepalms softly. "It's too early for me to deal with this shit. You," he says pointing to you as you move away from Dave. "Fucking talk to Kanaya. You have no idea how annoying it is to go through conversation after conversation about how much she thinks she fucked up when it was obviously a mutual misunderstanding. And you," he says this time pointing to Dave. "Next time you decide to wake up at sunrise close the fucking door." 

With that, he leaves through Dave's bedroom door and you can't help but look at Dave questioningly. 

"Shut up," he says. 

"I didn't say anything," you say in your defense. 

"Anyway," he says as he looks at his open cabinets. "What were you looking for?"

"Coffee!" you exclaim turning your attention to the cabinets once again. "I have't had a good coffee in two days. Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful that Roxy tried her best to accommodate me at her place, but I would have much rather lived on the streets if I had some good coffee."

"Ok," Dave says. "Why don't I make the coffee and you sit down because, no offence, you look like shit." 

He was probably referring to the bags under your eyes and your uncombed hair, so you just nod and sit down at the table. Your appearance is also the result of your lack of coffee. Without your morning cup of coffee you can guarantee that your day will go terribly wrong. 

"So," you begin while Dave moved around the kitchen taking whatever he needed. "What was Karkat doing in your bedroom in nothing but his undergarments?" 

Dave doesn't answer immediately, but you can tell that from his relaxed posture that he expected your question. He pours the freshly made drink in two mugs and sits down near you. 

"I wanted to tell you, Rose," he says as he puts some milk in his mug. "I just wanted to wait until _I_ knew what was going on before I told anyone else. All this, with a guy, is new to me."

"I get it," you reply with a soft smile. "It was never my intention to push you into telling me something you were not comfortable telling me. The circumstances didn't allow that, however. I'm sorry for showing up unannounced."

"Nah, you needed to come here, right?" Dave says with a shrug. "You are welcome here whenever. I'm glad you found out, though. It saved me from a conversation I was not looking forward to having."

"Why is that?" you ask as you put two teaspoons of sugar into your coffee. 

"I wanted to avoid all of the 'I told you so's," he says and you laugh softly.

You bring the mug to your lips and take a small sip. The bittersweet taste of your coffee touches the tip of your tongue and you immediately put down the mug with a groan. Dave looks at you in confusion. 

"It's not like the one Kanaya makes," you explain trying to ignore his amused expression. "I tried making it myself, I asked Roxy to make me one and you as well, but it just isn't the same. And I can't function properly without my coffee."

"That's too bad," he says in a light tone. "Now I guess you either have to talk to Kanaya again or die from caffeine deprivation. Can that even happen though? Even if it can't I'd rather have you make up with your girlfriend, otherwise my boyfriend will be all cranky all the time. He normally is pretty cranky anyway, but these days more so. Also, I just said 'my boyfriend', can you believe that? It feels kinda weird, but good at the same time."

"Dave," you say making him turn his attention to you. "As much as I hate interrupting one of your unending ramblings, I decided I will go see Kanaya now. Also, I am very proud of you for admitting your feelings for Karkat, but don't think you escaped. You will have to tell me all the details later. Now, please excuse me."

You get up from the table, leaving the cooling coffee untouched. You take your coat and purse and open the door. Dave is already on his way back to the bedroom when he speaks. 

"Ok, whatever. Call me after you and Kanaya make up. Just make sure it's at least past noon."

He disappears into his bedroom and you leave as well. You call a cab and as your driver takes you to the apartment that belongs to both you and Kanaya you can't help but feel the ride can't be over soon enough. 

When you arrive at the destination you pay the driver and leave. You use your key to enter the block and walk up the stairs instead of using the elevator. You feel annoyed with yourself for stalling until the last moment. 

When you reach the apartment door you hesitantly knock and wait. Some shuffling can be heard from inside, before Kanaya opens the door. She is wearing her pajamas, but you can tell she wasn't asleep. She usually wakes up at about 6 in the morning to get ready for the day. 

"Hello," you say trying to read her expression.

"Come in," she says and you gratefully walk past her into the familiar living room. 

"I miss you," you say turning to look at her. "I'm sorry about our fight. I shouldn't have walked out like that."

"No, I'm sorry," she says and you can detect a hint of regret in her eyes. "I didn't mean to blow it out of proportion. But for what it's worth, I forgive you." 

"I forgive you, too," you say with a bright smile. 

You walk closer to Kanaya and pull her into a hug which she returns. You step back after a few moments and gaze into her eyes, before she leans in and kisses your lips softly. You reply by wrapping your arms around her neck deepening the kiss. Before it goes any further you pull back and look into her eyes. 

"I love you," you say smiling. 

"I love you, too," Kanaya replies with a happy expression.

"Now, _please_ , make me some coffee," you say as you walk towards the kitchen. "I've been dying these last few days." 

Kanaya laughs while she takes out two cups. You watch her with interest, wondering how she always manages to brew the perfect coffee, while having no interest in learning. You would always have her to make it for you.

As she puts the coffee on the table, she sits down near you. You peck her cheek and smile gratefully. 

"Thank you," you breath out as you take the cup in your hands and carefully sip the coffee. "I missed this so much," you say as you look at Kanaya who is smiling at you. 

"I did, too," she says. "I missed _you_. Mornings just aren't the same without you."

The two of you finish your coffees while chatting the same way you have done every single morning so far. After you are done, Kanaya calls her boss to tell her she won't be going to work today. Thankfully, Porrim is understanding. She has always been. 

You spent the rest of the day cuddling on the couch while reading, enjoying each other's presence feeling grateful to have someone who loves you so much.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos if you enjoyed it. Constructive criticism is welcome. Thanks for reading!


End file.
